


The (awkward) battle of (HERCULES MULLIGAN) (MAIN STORY)

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: The (awkward) battle of (HERCULES MULLIGAN) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Battle, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: And so the battle begins...





	The (awkward) battle of (HERCULES MULLIGAN) (MAIN STORY)

**Author's Note:**

> When Jefferson speaks or does an action, his speaking and/or action will be in bold. JTLYK

"Monsieur Hamilton!" Lafayette called out.

"Well, if isn't Aaron Burr, sir?" Hamilton asked, walking over to Lafayette.

**"WHAT?"**

"In command where you belong!" Lafayette told Hamilton happily.

"How you say no sweat, huh?" Hamilton asked.

Lafayette French giggled while Hamilton said "We're finally on the field! We've had quite a run!".

"Immigrants" Lafayette began.

"We get the job done!" Hamilton and Lafayette said at the same time.

They high fived...who knows how many times. Soon...

"I go back to France, bring freedom to my people when I'm given the chance!" Lafayette told Hamilton.

While Hamilton said "We'll be with you when you do", a sparkle formed on Lafayette's eyes and...well, teeth.

"Go lead your men!" Lafayette told Hamilton.

"I'll see you on the other side!" Hamilton told Lafayette.

"Til we meet again, let's go!" Lafayette told Hamilton, walking away and saluting.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hamilton! Also, be prepared for the next chapter!


End file.
